


THE FLOOR IS LAVA

by jessicajones_is_pure



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Vines, based on things from tumblr, god help me im tired and everything is funny, people of the internet, t'challa and lava rhyme???!!!!, t'challa lives in fear of lava, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicajones_is_pure/pseuds/jessicajones_is_pure
Summary: This is what happens when Shuri yells the floor is lava.





	THE FLOOR IS LAVA

**Author's Note:**

> yo holla I hope this is good.

\- In Shuri's Lab -

 

"The floor is lava!" Shuri shouted as she recorded T'Challa.

"If you think I am going to jump off the floor you are deeply mistaken." He spoke, looking up at her from the tablet he was reading.

"You are no fun," she pouted and crossed her arms.

"I can be plenty fun," T'Challa responded walking out.

"I will get him to do it." Shuri muttered to herself, working on probably the best (and devious) plan she's ever had.

 

\- A day later -

"Brother!" Shuri yelled trying to get T'Challa's attention.

"Yes? What do you want?" He asked.

"I have to show you something, come here."

Somewhat suspicious, T'Challa walked into her lab, Shuri turned around (dramatically he adds) with the most devious looking grin _ever._ He hasn't seen that look since the whole absorbent suit debacle. (She still hasn't deleted the video, much to T'Challa's horror). He is definitely more suspicious than he was before.

"What did you want to show me?" He asks.

"This."

"What?" T'Challa looks around confused.

With a grin, she quickly starts recording.

"The floor is lava!" She shouted as synthetic lava seeped out from the below the wall seams.

"SHURI!" T'Challa shrieked in fear as he flipped onto a table./

Meanwhile, Shuri was doubled over in laughter. Finally looking up and wiping away some tears, she sees T'Challa's unamused and somewhat frightened face.

"Get rid of the lava, and delete that!"

"There is no way I am deleting this, I already sent it to Okoye and Peter" She said, hitting a button sending the lava back where ever it came from. (T'Challa never did find out)

He could only sigh.

\-----

T'Challa lived in fear of the lava, so whenever Shuri yelled the floor is lava, he jumped off the floor. He also thought that maybe she wouldn't release the lava again, but learned his lesson when she did, luckily he got off the floor in time.

\-----

At the Avengers Compound, most of the adults stayed away from Shuri and Peter Parker, because they made references that they just didn't get, which when they asked for an explanation, it was just be a cluster of unintelligible words between laughs. Those references in question? Vines. or any laughter inducing video that ever existed on the internet.

"I smoked one time and had to have my right arm replaced with my right leg. Don't do drugs." Peter quoted in a raspy voice, before laughing.

"Oh, oh, oh, Chris is that a weed? I'm calling the police! beep beep beep. Oh that doen-. 911 what's your emergency?" Shuri stated, before her peter began laughing again.

"Hey guys do you wanna come get ice - what happened to you guys?" Sam asked, concerned as to why the two teens were crying and giggling.

"You - you wouldn't get it," Peter finally said, recomposing himself.

"Um, okay then, anyways do you guys want to get ice cream?" Sam asked.

"YES!" Was the unified reply.

\-----

Later that night, most of the avengers and visiting Wakandans were chatting in groups in the common area, when Shuri walked in recording and her signature smirk on her face.

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" She shouted, stopping all conversations.

T'Challa quickly flipped onto a counter with the most _done_ expression on his face. On the other side of the room Peter stuck to the wall grinning lightly. The rest of them just looked confused, what does that even mean? They all thought, well almost all of them until Bucky walked in.

Shuri turned to him, "The floor is lava, Bucky."

He was slightly confused until he realized and jumped onto a side table. Which made Shuri and Peter giggle, T'Challa just sighed more.

"Bucky you know what this is?" Steve asked, how could he get it but not him?

"Aw Stevie, how don't you know this classic game?" Bucky said with a grin.

"Wait, T'Challa you know what this is?" Clint finally spoke after realizing that he knew too.

"She does this _all_ the time." Was his response.

Shuri just smiled widely and posted the video to the Official Avengers Twitter. (Which she may have hacked just to do this).

 


End file.
